The Shell Game
by Gentlelady
Summary: Shell game a deadly game played with three D.N.A. samples and one life: a swindle involving the substitution of something of little or no value for a valuable item.
1. Chapter 1

THE SHELL GAME

Shell game - a deadly game played with three DNA samples and one life : a swindle involving the substitution of something of little or no value for a valuable item.

Chapter One

In a cheap hotel room , rented and paid for in advance with cash, a quartet of men were holding a disjointed conservation . The oversized television screen in the center of the wall was working making a low humming sound, but there was no picture. All of the men had all been invited to a meeting in this backwater town by someone who had said that he could make their greatest dreams come true.

As a good faith indicator of his boast, the anonymous chairperson of this meeting had sent each of them $5,000 dollars.

Now the foursome where waiting for the person who had called the meeting to appear. None of the men, a gambler, a mob boss, a loan shark and a rookie racer, all well known in certain illegal parties, had any ideal of why they had been summoned to the secret meeting. At least, none of them admitted to having prior knowledge .

One of the men, the rookie race car driver , was aggressively complaining about the whole situation. " Called to a secret meeting, no one knows who called the meeting. I tell you I would not have come if I had know it would be like this." Jackknifed kept on spouting off , until one of the others challenged him. "Why did you come then?"

"Well, I got an envelope in the mail containing five thousand dollars and a typewritten note telling me to show up here if I wanted to the next world's champion racer." Jackknifed snarled. "I'd like to show Speed Racer that he's not so great."

"Yeah!" One of the other men agreed. " I'd like to catch Speed and Racer X off guard myself. The masked man is getting on my nerves. He's also destroying my business."

The television set snapped on, creating a sudden burst of light and capturing the attention of the men. For a moment the screen was filled with a fuzzy picture then went blank. A cold , electronically altered voice issued from the set.

"So, Racer X is getting on your nerves, is he? Jackknifed, you would like to take Speed Racer's crown from him? You other men want things back the way they were with you getting the lion's share of the loot. Gentlemen, I know that I have a way to make all of your desires possible. Are you interested?"

The startled men stared at the bare television screen. Finally, one of them found his voice." Who are you ? Where are you and what do you mean?'

The only reply was a chilling snicker. " I am a person who wants what you want. Based on my observations and my great knowledge of human nature, I selected you to help me achieve our mutual goals . You need know nothing else. Are you interested or not? I have only so much time to spend with you."

The foursome looked at each other, then the gambler shrugged his shoulders. " I guess it won't hurt to hear what you have to say."

"Excellent. You at least have the intelligence to listen before making a decision." The unfeeling voice continued, "There are several interesting similarities between Speed and Racer X. They are obvious to the highly trained observer. "

"Similarities? "asked the loan shark." What are you talking about?"

Jackknifed, tilted back against the wall in the only straight backed chair in the room, kept his hands folded behind his head. His beady eyes were flickering from one man to another.

"Based on the physical resemblances I have observed between Racer X and Speed Racer, I believe the two men to be related. Possibly first cousins. If we can take one of them, I believe that we can control the other."

"Related !" The gambler laughed out loud. "No one has ever seen the masked racers face. Speed had an older brother but he's dead. He was killed in the Casa Cristo Race."

"Yeah," One of the other men broke in, " His body was burned so badly , he couldn't be recognized."

"Was he?" the disembodied voice inquired." " Gentlemen, I know I can prove my theory. All I need is a tiny bit of the body. I will give each of you fifty thousand in cash if you open the grave, dig up the casket, open it and bring me what I need."

"Gentlemen, are you with me or not? " The modified voice demanded. " Talk it over between yourselves and let me know tomorrow at this same time. I have adjusted the television set in this room for two days for our communication purposes. "

The television flickered and clicked off, leaving the foursome to engage in a lively debate.

The next day, the foursome were waiting when the television came on. "We'll do it." Jackknifed spoke for all of them. " Where do we bring the body?"

"Most excellent, "whined the electronic voice. "Oh yes, I will also need blood, skin, salvia, or some other body part from Speed and Racer X. I will leave that entirely in your capable hands. Oh, yes, another fifty thousand to the man or men who can achieve this."

"You may bring the body or bit of body to this address. Follow the guidelines I shall send you exactly . Place the body in it's special container and gentlemen, I will see you there although you will not see me. We will meet here again exactly two weeks from the day after you deliver the body and the samples from Speed and Racer X."

Once again, the television flickered and went off, The foursome left the room headed for Speed Racer's old home town and Rex Racer's grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Although 99.9 % of DNA sequences are the same in every human being, enough of the DNA is different enough to distinguish one individual from another." The disembodied voice droned on forever presenting facts that were of great interest to genealogists trying to trace members of their families. Frankly, Speed Racer was bored with the whole presentation. He would have loved to change the channel on the car's radio, but in this section of the country, there were very few radio stations and, after trying several times to find SOMETHING to listen to, he had settled for a clear station, even if it was not of interest. At least, it was something to listen too.

Speed was driving his mother's car, loaded with gear, toward the Racer families

vacation destination. His parents, kid brother, and chimpanzee were in the families other car somewhere on the interstate. They had started out together , but somehow had gotten separated. That was fine with Speed. After vacationing there for years, he knew the way and being alone for a while was fine with him.

His racing car, the Mach 5 was at home being carefully guarded by Sparky and Trixie. It would be just the Racer family with two whole weeks of sunshine, gentle warmth, no pressure and a lot of down time. It sounded wonderful to the up and coming young race driver.

Speed admitted to himself that he was exhausted . Race car driving sounded so easy. All you have to do is just hop in the car and drive. Race driving was a lot different then it looked to the casual observer. Helping Inspector Detector and the mysterious Racer X on occasion had not helped calm him down either. " Still," Speed thought to himself, " helping clean up the sport I love and keeping the world a bit safer is worth it. I wonder where Racer X goes on vacation. I wonder if he has a place where he can unmask and just be himself."

The idea of the somber masked man at a theme park, riding a carousal made Speed smile a little.

Speed's eyes fastened on one of the ever present information signs. The exit to his old home town was just a few miles away. He had been a child when the Racer family had moved to another state after his brother Rex had died. Mom and Pops had thought it best that the family move. Another town, no people constantly asking about Rex and how he had died, another school where he could receive the academic help he had needed, and a fresh start for all of them had sounded good.

The Racer family still owned their old home. Pops and Mom simply could not bring themselves to sell it. They had placed the house with a real estate company that had rented the place to a young man named Rayce King who apparently took very good care of the house. He wasn't there a lot of the time, as he traveled a lot for his work, but he maintained the house, paid the rent and all of the bills and taxes on time, so the Racer family had left him alone.

Speed thought about taking the time to drive past the old house, maybe stop by the Dairy Queen at the edge of town that made the greatest, biggest, French fries in the world and , maybe , check on Rex's grave. The moment he thought it, he knew where he could catch up with Pops and Mom. They wouldn't be able to pass by without stopping to check on Rex. As soon as possible he changed lanes and took the exit towards what he still thought of as "Home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inspector Detector was driving to a conference on the new laws and regulations for racers being held to provide information to the racing faculty and public. The new regulations would make it much harder for crooks to place bets and try to rig the races. The man sleeping in the passenger seat of the car had a lot to do with that. Inspector Detector admitted to himself that nearly all of the good changes in racing had come about because of the man called Racer X.

"The good changes in racing and many of the good changes in the situation of the world." Inspector Detector glanced again at the sleeping agent. He was worried about the man. Agent 9 seemed tired all of the time. He had made a serious mistake in his last assignment. Agent 9 had corrected the problem, but he should not have made it in the first place.

Also, the agent was in his late twenties. Racing was a young man' s game. Maybe it was time to consider letting the man retire and finding another Masked Racer.

Another sideways glance revealed that the agent was awake and studying him .

" You know, Henri, " the unmasked racer said pleasantly, "You have a very readable face."

Inspector Detector laughed a little," How so?'

Agent 9 sighted, " I admit I made a major mistake. Mentally, physically, I'm not an idealistic dreamer of a young man anymore. Yes, I would like to retire, but there is no way in this world that I am going to let you have Speed. He deserves a better fate than that of being Racer X."

Racer X stretched a little in the car. "Henri," he said, "Pull over at the next exit? I could use some coffee before you drop me off at the house and there is a Dairy Queen there that sells the hottest, blackest coffee in existence."

"All right, "Inspector Henri Detector agreed, "I still can not believe that you rent your parents home. No one would ever believe that."

"No, I guess not, Henri, but it still seems to be a safe place for me to stay. " Then in an abrupt change of subject, Agent 9 asked, " Do you want to check on the grave while you are here?"

"No, I don't think so. I trust you to keep it up and maintain it." Inspector Detectors voice was stiff. He pulled into the parking lot of the Dairy Queen and rolled down the window of the car to place the order when the agent suddenly gasped.

Inspector Detector stared in shock at Mom and Pops car parked in the next space.

Before he could pull out and escape, Speed came into the parking lot. Recognizing his parents car, he hopped out and walked , grinning toward them. As he walked toward his parents he recognized Inspector Detector and casually altered his direction until he stood right beside the car.

"Hi, Inspector. What are you doing here?"' Speed innocently inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inspector Detector nodded a greeting to Speed as if this meeting was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hello, Speed." Inspector Detector's voice betrayed nothing of the surprise he felt at encountering the young man. "We are going to a law convention ." Inspector Detector nodded toward his companion who spoke calmly ,"Hello." The agent quietly ran his hand over his face feeling once again the small scars that resulted from the facial surgery that had changed his life as well as his physical appearance, Feeling reassured that he could not be recognized, he was able to smile at Speed in a normal, friendly manner.

"What are you doing here? " Inspector Detector inquired smoothly.

"The family is going on vacation and I guess we all decided to stop by the old home town." Speed explained . His eyes were fastened on Mom and Pops. He knew his family so well that he could see that something had upset them terribly.

"Excuse me." Speed said abruptly, and hurried to his parent's car.

Inspector Detector and Agent 9 watched him curiously as Speed opened the back door of the car and hopped in beside Spritle and Chim-Chim. In his hurry, he didn't close the back door.

"Mom, Pops, What's wrong?" Speed's anxious question carried to the listening agents.

Mom was white, face literally drained of blood, sickened in heart and body. Pops had physically carried her to the car.

Pops, shaking with reaction, looked like he wanted to turn someone into sushi . Spritle merely huddled in a small, miserable ball, hugging Chim-Chim who was doubling as a security blanket.

Pops turned around and hugged Speed as much as possible over the back of the upholstered car seat. There was anger , love and a NEED to protect his family combined into one embrace.

"How do I tell him?" Pops wondered , rage mixed with mental turmoil as he tried to form the right words and tone of voice.

In the end, he didn't have to. "Speedy," wailed Spritle, "Some one broke into the grave and dug Rex up. They took his arm."

Speed sat still in shock as his mind tried to force some kind of understanding out of Spritle's words. "Someone had broken into Rex's grave." But who, why, when and WHY? The questions were all there, waiting to be asked, but who was he to ask? Who would do this thing? Who would provide acceptable answers?

Mom began to shake, Pops held her close to him, glaring at no one . Pops wanted to get answers from someone as badly as Speed did. Looking over his sons head, Pops spotted the familiar Inspector Detector and immediately determined that here was SOMEONE WHO WAS GOING TO GIVE HIM ANSWERS. Gently giving Mom a consulting pat, and receiving her nod of tact agreement, Pops stormed out of the car and battle marched over to Inspector Detector's vehicle. Pops yanked open the door.

Inspector Detector and the agent had barely had time to exchange warning glances when the tornado was upon them. Pops was a monsoon of emotions, and none of them calm, cool and collected. The agent nearly cringed before realizing that Pops was not furious at him.

Inspector Detector spoke before Pops could explode. " Pops, we heard what happened. We didn't mean too, but the door was open. I'll call the police force here and see what they know. "

Somewhat mollified, Pops thumped down in the back seat, shoving suitcases out of his way, and ordered, "Now, please!"

Inspector Detectors call was received with surprise. The policeman who answered the telephone was shocked. "There had never been any thing like that happen in the small, quite town. The dead were treated with respect and no one dug them up, much less carried off a part of the body. No, the police force didn't know anything about it, but they would send someone out to the cemetery immediately. The police man would pass right by the Dairy Queen. Perhaps the Racers would like to follow the policeman to the graveyard? "

Realizing that was all Inspector Detector could do at the moment; Pops thanked him and returned to his own car where he brought the family up to date. The entire family wanted to go back to the grave yard and wait for the police. "Speed, why don't you take Spritle and go on the vacation we promised you?" Mom's gentle voice showed the concern she was feeling for her son. "I am sure that Pops and I will stay here until we have some answers."

Speed and Rex had been extremely close growing up and Speed had idolized his brother. This episode had to be tearing him apart.

Speed shook his head, refusing to leave his parents now. He was going to get answers to his questions one way or another. And, besides, they needed him to support them now.

The agent spoke into the silence, "Pops, Mom, I am Rayce King, your renter. Under the circumstances, I wish you would come and stay at your home. I will move out."

Inspector Detector glared at him.

Pops and Mom smiled at the agent. "Well, I wish I could say it's nice to finally meet you, but things are not very nice right now."

"I know." The agent smiled in sympathy and turned away. "I'll go to the house and get a few things. I'll be out by the time you get back."

Mom and Pops gave each other a look of silent communication that married couples develop. "No, No." Mom sounded tired. "We appreciate what you are doing, but we can't ask you to leave. It's a four bedroom house. You can stay where you are."

The police car pulled into the parking lot at that moment, and after a minutes consultation with the officer, the Racers left following the policeman.

As soon as the Racers were out of sight, Inspector Detector took the agent to task. "What did you think you were doing?"

The agent gently took command. "Henri, we need to get back to the house . I need to hide some things and disengage a few of my "home improvements". The Racers are not going to leave town until they have some answers. According to the lease I signed, the landlords have the right to enter the house at any time, for any reason and stay for any length of time. They will want to stay in their home. It was better to invite them in and have some control than have then just take over."

Inspector Detector nodded understanding. He realized the agent was right. The Racers would want to go home and it would probably not be a great thing to have one of them discovered that Racer X was their renter.

At the front door to the Racers comfortably old fashioned home, the agent pushed aside the door knob and used a fingerprint pad to enter the house. He had made a "few, modern " changes to the old homestead that reflected his personal circumstances. Agent 9 made sure to secure the knob in place so that the door looked and would open normally.

"Hurry and get what you need, Agent 9." Inspector Detector's words were rushed. "I want to go to the cemetery and see what's going on."

"Henri," the agent replied smoothly, "I know you want to be a part of this, but should you? Think for a minute. Why should Inspector Detector get involved in this? Don't you think someone might wonder why the head of the best known security force for racing is getting so deeply involved? Someone might be concerned if you start pulling in favors and throwing your weight around. I can see your behavior causing worry and suspicion in an area where we don't need extra attention. Go on to your conference. Act as normal as you can. I'll monitor things here and keep you informed."

After a few minutes of silent consideration, Inspector Detector nodded. There really wasn't anything he could do now and his presence might cause awkward questions. It would be better to let the agent handle it. Agent 9 knew as well as he why the missing arm must be found and the perpetrators dwelt with.

"All right, agent 9, but I will want daily updates from you. I need to know what's going on. " Inspector Detector got into his car and slowly drove away.

The unmasked racer watched until the car was out of sight, before turning again to the house. It didn't take long to modify the security system and adjust the lighting. Then he went to the nearest café and returned with enough fried chicken and sides to feed the family and settled into wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He didn't have long to wait. He already knew that the" powers that be" had ordered that any attempt to probe the death and entombment of Rex Miles Racer be "buried and forgotten about." There was to be no interest in the grave and the plan had worked perfectly up to now. No one could have figured on the grave being opened.

With a sigh, the man known as Rayce King got up and walked to the large picture window that was set just slightly off center. He stood quietly watching the grass grow, remembering the past and preparing the lies he knew he was going to have to tell.

Miles away, in the confines of his hotel room, Inspector Detector tossed in a memory haunted sleep.

The Racers weren't gone long. When they returned it was nearly dark and Pops was livid. Mom and Sprite were subdued, and Speed was desperately in need of something physical to battle to exorcise the demons of rage and confusion.

"How dare they tell me that it was too long ago and there is nothing they can do?" Pop's was storming." I'll get somebody to do something if I personally have to go all the way to Washington D.C.!"

Pops and Mom stopped short as Rayce opened the door for them. "I had forgotten you were here." Pops confessed.

"That's all right, sir." Rayce replied. "Under the circumstances, I can understand. I took the liberty of getting supper for all of you."

Pops nodded, pleased that someone seemed to be taking the families plight to heart.

Mom, exhausted mentally and physically, gathered her caring heart together, nodded and offered a smile to the young man. She shepherded her physically tired and emotionally bewildered family into the familiar kitchen and, finding plates, glasses and silverware , sat about caring for her family as best as she could.

Rayce ate with them. Mom supposed that was all right as he had brought the meal.

As they nibbled at the chicken and produced a play called "Ordinary Day" for each other, Mom smoothly took over the conversation and their emotions, relaxing them, gentling them until the meal was almost normal. Mom was the best actress of them all. No one could understand how deeply she hurt.

Mom relaxed a bit as she saw the little signs that signaled Pops and Speed were calming.

Her shoulders would be there for them to cry on. Pops especially would need her. She knew only too well about Pops temper and how much it had cost him in the past.

They had finished the meal where there was a knock at the front door. Chief of Police Warren had come in person to visit with the family and explain, "I am truly sorry that there is not a lot the police can do. Maybe of we were a larger unit and had more resources, but as it is, etc. etc. etc."

Mom and Pops listened in stony silence. When Chief Warren finally stammered to a halt, Pops coldly thanked him for his time and escorted him to the door. What Pops wanted to do was throw the man out of the door, but he did not.

Rayce breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Speed jerked to his feet with the movements of a person who MUST move or jump out of his skin.

Pops and Mom watched for a minute as Speed rummaged through his pockets looking for something. Mom, knowing what her son needed, spoke calmly, "Speed, why don't you take the car and go for a drive. You'll feel better."

"Thanks, Mom!" Speed grabbed the keys and nearly ran from the room. Rayce watched for a moment longer, then made his apologies to Mom and Pops and left saying, "I have something to attend to at work."

Spritle yawned in spite of himself and Mom sent her youngest to bed with a hug and a kiss. A silent signal to Pops ensured that he went to make sure his son and Chim-Chim were tucked safely into a bed.

Only when she was alone, did Mom begin to cry. Silent, wrenching tears that came from the heart. She stifled them as best as she could. Pops would need her.

Thunderhead, an iron and steel fairy tale of an automobile race course, stood alone at the edge of town. The brilliant lights which usually illuminated every inch of the track were shut down for the night as there were no scheduled races.

Overhead, the storm clouds began to collect the starlight and replace it with a deeper darkness lit from within by the occasional flash of lighting. A solitary man in a gold and black car pulled up to the heavy black iron wrought gates, unique in that they featured antique cars and waited, watching the clouds overhead.

"There are times, "thought Rayce, "when it's good to be an agent." He touched the keys to Thunderhead's gate. "I can legally get in places where others can't. If I know Speed the way I think I do, he'll be here soon."

In a few minutes, Speed drove up to the gates. He knew they would be locked, but it was the last place he had seen Rex alive. Speed wanted to be alone to remember and morn again for his brother.

Speed got out of his mother's car and walked up to the darkened gates. He rested his forehead against the gate for a moment, recalling the sound of his brother laughter as he showed his younger brother the secrets of race car driving. Rex had an infectious laugh. When Rex laughed, everyone else did too, even if they didn't know the joke. He had always believed that he would know Rex, even if he could not see him, in a room full of other people, if he could just hear him laugh.

Speed smiled a little as he summoned up his memories of Rex's pride in him, the younger brother who was born knowing how to race. Speed remembered how he had crashed the car one dark night and how Rex had taken the blame. Pops had been ready to skin both of them that night.

The other memories, burned into Speed's soul, came back with swiftness and force enough to hurt. He had stood watching as the argument took place between Rex and Pops. He couldn't stop it. Rex had stormed away, then came the car wreck at Casa Cristo, and the aftermath. Pops had never been the same, Mom didn't laugh very much now.

Speed bowed his head and let the tears come freely. Suddenly a low sound to the side around the corner of the gate startled him. He jerked his head up and found the masked racer known as Racer X standing in front of him. "Racer X, what are you doing here?" Speed hoped his voice was normal and it was too dark for the masked man to see his tear strained face.

Without a word, the masked man opened the gate, and flicked on the main light switch. With a blink the course was alive again. Silently, Racer X handed Speed the keys to the Shooting Star, his own race car, waved him toward the entrance to the main track and stood aside. Speed stared at the masked man for a minute, his silence asking the question.

At the masked man's nod, Speed jumped into the driver's seat and took the Shooting Star onto the track. In a heartbeat, he was racing his brother's ghost and the lighting finding the physical release of emotions he needed so badly.

Somehow it never occurred to Speed to wonder why the mysterious masked racer was there or at his actions.

Racer X stood at parade rest, his eyes on Speed and the Shooting Star, accessing Speed's growing skills with one part of his mind, fighting back his own emotions, wondering why the body had been dug up now, never giving anything away.

At the Racer home, Pops had returned from putting Spritle to bed.

Pops had not changed his mind. He still wanted somebody to explain why the mysterious "they" had dug up his son's grave and WHY? " I am going to talk to every media source I can find.' Pops no longer thundered. His voice was steel cold. "We are going to have answers."

"I know, dear." Mom's soft voice was just barely audible. "But think about Speed and Spritle. Think what this will do to them. Speed was so upset before; can we subject him to that again? "What Mom was really thinking was, "You were nearly destroyed before. Can I let you go through all of that again?"

Understanding what Mom did not say came a bit slowly to Pops, but comprehension came. Gently he took his best friend in his arms and held her and the two of them unstinting gave strength and courage to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Speed pushed himself to his physical limits and beyond, demanding answers from the universe and receiving none. Several times, Racer X had to stop himself from waving Speed in to port as he watched Speed fight his battle in the private confines of his own mind and emotions.

"Speed would not hear me anyway." Racer X thought, "But I wish there were someway I could help him. I know its better that I do not, but I can wish."

Eventually bodily exhaustion took over and, as Speed tired physically, the emotional shipwreck began to balance again. His body took over driving the racing car on autopilot. Speed started to think about the perplexing problem of the opened grave and what he was going to do about it.

"I know that Mom and Pops want answers. So do I." Speed twisted the steering wheel and steered the car into a smooth curve, far different from the erratic maneuvers of the past few minutes. Racer X gave a sigh of relief as he realized that Speed was calming down. He had been right in believing that the race track would be comforting to his brother.

"The question is, "Where can I start? "Speed wondered as he effortlessly looped the loop of the track. "If the local authorities won't help, who will and where and how do I start?"

Speed had never considered the specifics of investigating a mystery before.

"I know that if we tell the media, there will be all kinds of publicity!" Speeds thoughts began to go around in circles. "We don't want that. But if that is what it takes too get the answers we deserve, that is what we will do. I don't care what it does to me personally. I don't want Pops hurt again. Mom is strong enough to stand it if we got some real answers. I wonder if we should consider hiring a private detective. I wonder if Inspector's Detector's department could discreetly find out anything and if they would tell us if they did."

Thoughts of Inspector Detector led Speed to consider the Inspector's employee, Rayce King. "I wonder what he does for the Inspector. Does he have any pull in the agency or is he just a clog in the wheel? I guess I could ask him."

Speed slowly pulled off of the track, a half formed plan continuing to take shape as he considered actions the family could take.

The masked racer took the keys Speed offered silently. "Thank you!" Speed tried to shake the masked man's hand, but Racer X coldly withdrew his hand. He said nothing to Speed, just pointed toward the entrance. Speed got into his car and Racer X followed him to the exit.

Speed watched has Racer X turned off the lights, locked the gate and drove away without a word to him.

"Strange man." thought Speed. "He gave me what I needed tonight, but he wouldn't even let me say "Thank you." correctly. "

Confused, but at peace with himself, Speed drove into the night heading home.

Racer X smiled his tight smile as he drive toward the agency garage where he kept the Shooting Star.

" Speed's skills are astounding." He thoughtfully told himself." He drives like he's actually a part of the car. It won't be long before he is better than me. I know Inspector Detector thinks he can recruit Speed but I will not let him. "

Racer X knew without thinking anymore about the subject that he would do whatever it took to keep Speed safe, including lying to him and keeping him away from Inspector Detector.

At the garage, he changed clothing, becoming Rayce King. He stopped to exchange a few words with Minx, the genius that helped design his race cars.

"I'm glad that you dropped in tonight." Minx got up from her desk removing her glasses and rubbing her back. "I'm having a bit of trouble with the design of the new car you wanted. On paper, in theory, it should work, but in reality, there does not seem to be a way to generate the necessary power."

"Have you tried this action?" Rayce asked as he sat down in her place. In minutes he was deep in the intricacies of the new design. Engrossed in solving the mechanical problem he forgot Minx, the time and the problems of the Racers.

Spritle tried once again to sleep, but that was proving difficult. Pops and Mom were talking in the living room about the situation. Spritle knew that that were going too make a hard decision, Speed wasn't there and Chim-Chim snored. Spritle had never felt so confused and lonely.

He hadn't even been born when Rex was killed, but Spritle felt he knew his eldest brother. Mom, Pops, Speed and Sparky had talked about him frequently. There were pictures of the family before he had been born and of course, newspaper clippings about his eldest brother. Rex had been wild, but with a strangely gentle streak, hightly intelligent and a bit of mischief mixed into his personality.

Spritle knew he would have loved his brother.

With a sigh, Spritle turned over in the unfamiliar bed, searching for a comfortable position. It was dark outside and even thought he knew he was safe, there was the element of strangeness of trying to sleep in a strange place.

The bedroom curtains were a dark navy blue. "Odd," thought Spritle. "You would think there would be no light in this room but there is." A thin sliver of yellow light , allmost hidden by the moon light coming in from behind the curtains, illuminated the room. Not enough to disturb a sleeping person, just enough to see the contents of the room.

Spritle set up in bed and observed the light. He couldn't see a night light anywhere. The light seemed to be coming from inside the wall. Curious, Spritle slid out of bed and walked over to the wood paneled wall. There was no doubt of it. There was a light of some kind seeping from behind the wall.

Spritle wasn't afraid. Not really. "Maybe I had better go and get Pops and Mom." Spritle thought, "I think they might know what that light is and after all, this used to be their home before they moved. "

It wasn't hard to find Pops and Mom. They were still setting together on the couch in the living room. Pops was holding Mom closely. Spritle heard his own name murmured as well as that of Speed. He realized that he should not disturb his parents with some crazy story about a light in the wall.

Spritle returned to the room and tried once again to sleep. He was still trying when he heard Speed return. Spritle immediately felt better. Then Mom came into the room to check on her youngest son and the world was right again.

He did not wake up again until Pops woke him up in the morning.

Before they sat down to eat, Pops checked Rayce's room, but their renter was not there.

"Just as well." Pops spoke in a neutral tone of voice. "Spritle, Speed, your Mother and I are going to tell you what we want to do but this needs to be a family decision as it will affect all of us."

Spritle was frightened again by the tone of Pops voice.

""Your mother and I are going to dig further into the opening of the grave. We want answers." Pops did not get a chance to finish.

"So do I!" Speed and Spritle spoke at the same time. Then the two youngest members of the Racer family grinned at each other.

Breakfast was not a grim meal, but Spritle sensed a new spirit of determination. A decision had been made. The Racers were going to find out the truth about the grave or else.

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes washed and put away, Speed turned on the large television in the living room to watch the morning news and weather. The screen displayed an unusually good picture. A nationally known commentator was talking about the activities of the House of Representatives.

Spritle and Chim-Chim went to explore the new (to them) neighbored. Pops started calling old friends that might have some new nugget of information to add to the scanty pile the Racers were collecting and Mom went shopping. The Racers would need a lot of things if they were going to stay. Their renter posed another problem. .

There was a toy car racetrack behind the house. It was almost a duplicate of Thunderhead complete with lights, fancy track set ups and all of the fixtures of the real track. None of them seemed to be working and Spritle didn't see any toy cars, but he knew he could find some. Spritle continued around the outside of the house, coming at last to the wall of his bedroom.

Remembering the strange light of the night before, he examined the wall closely, but could not find anything out of the ordinary. Pops found him, puzzled and baffled, going over the wall again trying to find the answer.

"Spritle, what are you doing?" Pops sounded amused.

Spritle told his father all about the strange light the night before earning a laugh from Pops.

"I hadn't forgotten that." Pops continued to smile. "When Rex was about your age, he read a book that gave instructions about the way to build a secret room in a house. It sounded like fun to him. He tried it." Pops chuckled again. "He cut a hole in the paneling of the bedroom and tried to build a secret room. He didn't have the right tools or maybe the book did not give complete directions. Your Mom and I were not very happy when he finally told us what he had done. It took us forever to get it right."

You mean there's a secret room in the house!" Spritle was impressed. ""Pops, I never knew you did anything cool like that. Can we see it?"

"Sure, son." Pops took his youngest son by the hand and they entered the house.

Speed was in the kitchen when Pops and Spritle walked in. "Speed, did you know that Pops and Rex built a secret room here? "Spritle's voice showed his delight and excitement.

"Sure, I remember it." Speed responded. "Rex used to hide things in it. I used to hide in it. It was the perfect place to put things."

Laughing, the Racers walked down the hall to the bedroom where Pops got down on his knees to show his sons the secret of unlocking the entrance to the room. "Rex was actually a little smaller than you are now, Spritle." Pops explained as he searched for the entrance, "He cut the door only about four feet tall. "

As he talked, Pops found and released the lock to the door and a seven foot section of the wall slid open.

Spritles mouth dropped open. Pops got to his feet concerned and worried. "Speed, take care of Spritle."

Quietly, Pops entered the closet sized room. The light Spritle had seen the night before had to have been generated by what looked to be a fuse box mounted on the wall. The box twinkled with softly glowing lights. The controls, labeled in some other language, all seemed to be turned off. The only other object in the room was a metal portable closet stand.

Pops was vexed and upset." How dare anyone do this to our home without permission?" His voice was raised in the infamous Racer temper. Storming, Pops turned toward the living room while Speed and Spritle prudently removed themselves out of his way.

Once Pops was safely in the living room, Speed and Spritle ventured into the closet marveling at the control panel. "I wonder what this does?"Spritle questioned as he happily pushed a handle into the active position.

Outside, the lights on the diminutive model of Thunderhead came on, just as Rayce pulled into the driveway.

Inside, thinking that nothing had happened, Spritle pushed another switch. " Spritle, " demanded Speed, " STOP THAT! You might be doing something wrong."

"But, Speed, nothing is happening." Spritle defended his actions." Besides don't you want to know what the controls are for?"

In the living room, the television flickered and focused into the picture of Rayce walking toward the front door.

Spritle pushed another switch just as Rayce pull his hand on the doorknob.

Pops ,watching on the television, saw Rayce jerk suddenly and sank down on the doormat. He didn't get up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pops, horrified, yelled over his shoulder as he ran for the front door, "Spritle, what ever you did, turn it off! NOW!!!" Pops yanked open the door just as Spritle turned off the current.

Rayce was already trying to get up. The electric charge was set to stun, not kill. His legs were wobbly and he felt a little like partially set Jell-O, but he could still cope.

He had always wondered if the electrical setting was correct, now he knew the calibration was exact. He could provide any attackers with an outstanding shock to their nervous systems; of course, he had never planned on testing it on himself. "Well," Rayce thought, "I did it to myself, so don't complain about the consequences."

Pops gently helped him to his feet and inside to the couch.

Speed and Spritle quickly joined their father in the living room. Pops stood, looking down at Rayce until he was sure that the young man was not injured, just dazed. When he sure that there was no damage, and Raycewas coming out of it, Pops drew in a deep breath and thundered, "What did you think you were doing? Who gave you permission to wire up our home like a Christmas tree?"

Speed and Spritle held their breaths. Pops, in a temper meltdown was terrifying, and this time, Pops had a good reason to be angry. Speed glanced out of the still open door and saw the briefcase with some papers falling out of it. He assumed that they belonged to Rayce, and knowing that out of Pops line of sight was a good place to be under the circumstances, went to gather them up. Looking as the papers, he realized that the drawings were of an advanced engine. Speed was familiar with race car motors but had never seen anything like them.

Inside the house, Pops had shifted into second gear and was now in stage two of his chastisement program, guaranteed to put the fear of Pops into all of his sons and anybody else handy, and make them think twice before they did anything. Speed grinned remembering how Pops was using it with Spritle.

Pops had used it with him and he had turned out just fine, and then sobered, remembering that it hadn't worked so well with Rex. What Rex had not understood was that Pops was terrified for his sons and used anger and harsh words to cover up his fears.

The young man sat hunched on the couch. His body posture protrayed his defense against Pops angry words then seemed to think better of his position. "Yes, sir. ' Rayce agreed in a conciliatory tone of voice. "I should have warned you about the defenses, but I didn't think that you would find them, and I did turn them off before you moved in."

Then in a sharper tone of voice, "How did you find them anyway? I thought the secret room was well hidden. "

Pops wasn't ready to let go. "My youngest son found it and you did not answer the question. " Before Pops could get into full cry again, Mom came into the house carrying a full bag of necessities from the grocers. "What are you yelling about, dear?" Moms wide eyes took in the scene as she continued, "Someone turned on the miniature race way of Thunderhead. It's beautiful. "

Rayce got to his feet. "Please let me help you, Mrs. Racer! I'm sure you have several more bags."

Mom nodded, and Speed and Rayce walked toward the door. Just before exiting, Rayce said," I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Pops nodded, still clearly not happy with the situation but not prepared to go further until he had talked to Mom.

Mom smiled as she left the door open for her sons and helper to carry in the things she had purchased. Pops motioned her into the kitchen where they could talk and he could tell Mom all about the electrical changes to their home. Pops knew that he and Mom needed to talk it over between them before making their next decision.

A light green van, bearing the white painted words, Chamber of Commerce, pulled in to the driveway, earning a sharp glance from Rayce who relaxed as soon as he identified the driver. Speed wondered why Rayce would tense up as if preparing for action. It was curious. Speed wondered if this would be a good time to ask Rayce what kind of work he did for Inspector Detector.

The driver hopped out of the front seat and hurried up to Speed, who was half hidden behind an oversized bag. "Speed, I heard that the Racer family was moving back in. It's a great pleasure to see that the stories were correct!" Still chattering non stop, and without invitation, he walked with Speed and Rayce into the house.

Pops glared up at the stranger, and then his face broke into a huge smile, just as Mom recognized him. "Mr. Sikes, what are you doing here? How are you doing? "

Mom inquired, "Won't you please set down? Let me get you some coffee? How are Belinda and the children?"

Thanks, Mom." beamed Mr. Sikes, "but I don't have time to catch up right now. " I, "Sikes drew himself up importantly, "have invitations to issue to the Racer family. We have had an anonymous fan make a generous donation to the Chamber of Commerce. The donor has stipulated that all we have to do for an equally generous follow up donation is have a banquet for Speed and any other racers who happen to be in town, but Speed is to be the GUEST OF HONOR. "

"Well, gee." Speed stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"Please say yes, Speed. The Chamber would be honored to host a banquet for you and besides, we really need the money." Sikes finished his spiel with a twinkle in his eye.

Pops and Mom exchanged a look of silent communication that long married couples perfect. Then Pops laughed, "Speed, accept the invitation. Mom and I havesome things we need to do, contact a private detective, etc… so we can't go with you. Spritle should stay with us. I think this is going to be a professional dinner as well as a banquet, and Spritle isn't a racer yet. "

"Well, "Speed was clearly pleased , "I guess I should go. Who else is coming?" he asked Mr. Sikes.

"The racer who calls himself Jacknifed for one." Mr. Sikes said firmly.

"Aren't you going to invite Racer X?" Speed questioned

"I didn't know that he is in town. " Mr. Sikes sounded affronted as if he should have been informed and heads would roll because he had not been kept in the loop. "We shall certainly invite the mysterious masked racer if we can find him.'

Rayce kept his face impassive as he began to put away the food and other supplies that Mom had purchased.

"All right," Speed agreed, "When is the banquet to be held?"

"I am so glad that you agreed." Mr. Sikes beamed, "You see, one of the conditions of the donation was that the banquet be given as soon as possible, so it is to be held tonight. I know that's not much time, but, you can do it. It will be held at the Raceway Inn at 8:00 p.m. I do hope you remember that is the most renowned location in town. "Still smiling benignly, Mr. Sikes hopped into the van and drove away, no doubt to make some last minute preparations.

Unobserved, Rayce slipped out of the room and disappeared.

As soon as Mr. Sikes had left, Pops turned to look for Rayce, but he was nowhere to be found, causing Pops to begin to fume again. "When he gets back, I am going to "_talk_" with the young man." Spritle was glad it wasn't he that Pops wanted to "_talk_" to.

That evening, dressed in a brand new dark suit, white shirt and red tie, Speed drove his mother's car into the parking lot of the Raceway Inn, where a valet took the car. Speed remembered from years past how the Racers had come to the Raceway Inn for important occasions like birthdays and anniversaries.

He knew the Raceway had four banquet rooms, the Model T Room, the Henry Ford Room, the Horseless Carriage Room and the Grand Automobile Room, but he didn't remember the exact locations.

A uniformed doorman greeted him and led him to the Model T Room. Thought the door, he could see parts of the interior and decorations. Dark wood tables, covered with white linen, gleaming with real silver and pictures of famous cars and race tracks on the walls, the room was comfortable for professional racers.

As soon as Mr. Sikes realized that Speed was present, he escorted him to the speakers table where Speed was given the seat of honor.

Once seated, Speed realized that nearly all of the upper echelons of racing were present, and were going to make a speech. The only other racer present was Jacknifed. Still, after the speeches, the talk was about racing and the possible future directions of the sport. The masked racer and his role in racing was mentioned frequently. "He the best driver I've ever seen, " one official stated. "Still, there's something aboiut him and his actions....." The officials voice faded away.

Except for the fact that Jacknifed kept giving him strange looks, Speed enjoyed himself. His first course, a salad, was delivered by Rayce dressed in a waiter's uniform.

"Oh" thought Speed. "I guess he isn't highly placed in Inspector Detector's organization after all. If he were, he wouldn't have to moonlight to make some extra money."

"Red or white?" questioned Mr. Sikes. For a moment, Speed was confused then he realized that Mr. Sikes was asking about his wine preference. Speed knew only that his brother had occasionally enjoyed a glass of red wine with an Italian dinner, so Speed chose the red wine.

His glass of wine was placed at his right hand, and his loaded plate placed before him.

As the meal and conversation continued, Speed realized that his billfold was in his hip pocket, not the breast pocket of his suit. Quietly, he slipped the offending piece of leather out of his pocket and into the space between the cushions of his chair.

As soon as one course was finished, the plates were discreetly removed and carried to the kitchen.

The evening wound down to its natural conclusion, finally ending with" good byes and goodnights, welcome home, Speed" and the dinner was over.

Speed was on the veranda waiting for his car, when he remembered his billfold. He returned to the banquet room to get it. Speed quietly opened the door to the room and watched as Jacknifed picked up his wine glass carefully using some kind of foil, placing the glass in a lined box and, smiling in triumph, carried the box out of the room exiting by another room.

"How very strange." Thought Speed. "Why would anyone want my glass?"

Still puzzling over Jacknifed's strange behavior, Speed returned to the veranda, thanked and tipped the valet and began to drive away.

In the kitchen area, still posing as a waiter, Rayce was glad that the evening was over. He hadn't bought the story that Sikes had offered. He had been worried that something bad was planned for Speed. He had been there to stop it. He would protect Speed anyway he could.

"I've got it!" exalted Jacknified, " I've got Speed's glass. You can get D.N.A. samples from a drinking glass. Of course, a fresh blood sample would be better. Maybe, before the night is over, I can get one of those also."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Speed left the house to attend the banquet in his honor, Mom and Pops sat down for a long conversation about Rayce. Pops was still furious that Rayce had rewired the house. "We didn't give him permission to do anything with our home. He's rewired it and goodness knows what else he's done. I think we should throw him out of the house." Pops voice was rolling with angry. Mom was a bit more understanding. "Pops, in his occupation, he probably needs all of the help he can get. I suggest we talk to him a bit more before we ask him to vacate the premises."

Pops was considering Mom's advice when she suggested, "It's a lovely night. Why don't we take Spritle and go for a drive? We could go to the Dairy Queen."

Pops laughed, hugged his wife and replied, "That's your way of giving me something else to think about. All right. Let's do it. Spritle hasn't had the greasiest French fries in the whole world yet."

The Racers enjoyed their time at the Dairy Queen. After they left, Pops suggested that they drive around a little and see all of the sights. Spritle had never seen their old home town and he might enjoy it.

When Speed left the banquet he was completely unaware of the two sets of unfriendly eyes that glared at him from separate hiding holes waiting for their chance to follow him. As soon as Speed cleared the gate, a nondescript car and another dark blue vehicle driven by one of the other thugs involved in the plot, pulled out into the traffic earning the nasty comments they received from the other drivers. Unconcerned, the unknown driver continued to followed Speed exactly two cars behind.

In the kitchen, Rayce was trying to get out of an argument between the waiters and management. Management said there was a glass missing. It was supposed to be the glass that Speed was using. Management wanted the waiters to pay for it. The waiters were upset because, in their opinion, the tip money was not being divided equally and they should not have to pay for a missing glass. Finally, Rayce snapped, "I don't care. Take the money for the glass out of my tips for tonight. I didn't want the money anyway! He marched out of the kitchen leaving behind an astounded group of waiters.

"I should hurry." Rayce thought as he quickly walked toward the parking lot. "I need to escort Speed home." A bemused smile touched his mouth. "Keeping Speed out of trouble is a full time job and he's not even trying to start something. I hope he's driving slowly."

Speed, his mind occupied by random thoughts of robbed graves, recollections of Rex, Trixie, memories of the banquet and simply driving on the curving, badly light roads, was not attentive to the plain car traveling two lengths behind him. He had driven for several miles, occasionally checking his rear-view mirror, before he realized that the plain car never passed him, and never changed position.

Speed began to pay attention to the strange vehicle. "What do you know?" thought Speed. "I think I'm being followed."

His heart began to beat as he did at the start of a race. "Maybe the driver is simply going my way. " Speed thought, "I can test that theory!" Speed began to slow down and speed up. The car stayed put. "Okay" Speed said to himself, "Let's try this. " At the next subdivision, he made a racers turn to the right and kept turning right, thinking he would make a big circle and come back out close to where he wanted to be. The car seemed to be playing follow the leader with him. "This guy doesn't have a sense of direction or any common sense at all." Thought Speed, "If he did, he would understand what I'm doing and would realize that I know I'm being followed. On the other hand, I know this area. "It's like a jigsaw puzzle, and he might not realize what I'm doing. "

Speed slowly down again, "All right! Follow me if you can!"

Jackknifed, frowned as Speed's car took off as fast as it would go. "Speed knows I'm following him, but that old heap isn't a race car. I bet it won't go over one hundred twenty miles per hour. I can still catch up to him.' Grimly, Jackknifed put the pedal to the medal and followed as closely as he could.

Unobserved by either of them, a second car sneaked into position.

In the parking lot, Rayce made a quick decision not to take the time to change clothing. His waiters costume would do and if he got caught breaking the speed limit, he would talk his way out of it. He smiled as the jalopies motor began to sing a powerful song of speed. Rayce drove quickly toward home expecting to overtake Speed on the way. He turned on the radio thinking to get the national and local news and weather as he drove. Instead he got a repeat of the lecture on D.N.A. He began to understand why Speed's glass had been taken and why the grave had been opened. Someone was trying to collect D.N.A.

Speed was already beyond the first subdivision. The highway between the subdivision and the town proper was dark, curvy and, at that time of night, pretty much deserted.

Speed drove as quickly as he could, but his mother's car was not a race car. The other drivers were catching up. Speed suddenly cut off the car's lights. He knew the turn to the left just after he passed the mileage sign. There was a twisting path of a road that led to a cow pasture. A dead end of a road, but the cow pasture had been the place for Rex to practice driving before he earned his drivers license. Mom and Pops thought he couldn't hurt anything there. Speed grinned in spite of himself. Rex had learned quickly and the poor cows had never been the same.

He stopped the car a mile up the path, unable to remember anymore of the track. He got out of the car and hurried back to the main road where he lay down in the ditch. "Mom is going to kill me when she sees this suit." Speed though. "I hope the other car goes past me. I'll see if I can put the shoe on the other foot and follow him for a chance. Maybe he'll lead me to someone else or I can see who he is."

In a few minutes the plain car drove slowly past him. Unseen, flattened in the ditch, Speed heaved a sight of relief and continued t watch the car. As soon as the car was out of sight, Speed turned, ran back to his car, and hopped in, put the car into gear, and began to drive slowly after the plain car.

He wasn't aware of the second car until he heard the sound of the motor and saw the lights of the rapidly moving car come over the hill and around the curve.

Speed knew he was in the beam of light projected by the cars headlights, but the driver didn't slow down. The rate of acceleration was terrifying. "No!" Speed cried out and slammed his mother's car into a faster speed, but the car was too old, two slow. There was a scream of tires accelerating, the crash of metal ripping into metal, the sound of breaking glass, metal being torn as easily as paper and pain as flying glass cut into his hands, arms and legs. He barely had time to shield his head before he hit the steering wheel.

His car, bent and twisted, rolled back into the ditch. Speed, conscious and trapped in the car, didn't smell the gasoline.

The driver of the other car hopped out quickly. The cigarette it's red tip glowing, loosely stuck in his mouth, wobbled. Unsteadily, the driver tried to hurry toward Speed, but his legs refused to cooperate. He had never meant for this to happen. All he was trying to do was follow the mysterious orders to collect some D.N.A. He had lost control of his car when he came around the curve. He had never wanted to hurt anyone. He and Jacknifed were simply trying to catch Speed between them. What should he do?

Speed moaned and tried to call out to the man. He could see his face clearly. The second man stopped in alarm. Should he help Speed? What would happen to him if he did? He had a record with the law enforcement agencies. He couldn't afford to get involved.

With a snarl, he threw the cigarette on the grown and got back into his car. He would go and catch up to Jacknifed. He would bring him back to the scene of the car wreck. Together they could get Speed out of the car and get the D.N.A. sample at the same time. He would not have to get involved.

As he rapidly drove away, the smoldering cigarette landed in a small pool of gasoline. To Speed's horror, the flames began to spread. Rex had burned to death. Speed began to pound on the door trying to force it open, but the door was twisted and broken. It would not open.

Rayce, driving at speeds legally allowed only in races, arrived second later. He took in the wrecked car, Speed conscious in the front seat, trying to get out and the fire in one glance. In a heartbeat he was out of the car, yanking the twisted car door open, unaware of the broken glass slicing skin and flesh, cutting deep into his hand and his own blood mixing with that of his brother as he yanked Sped from the car and clutching him tightly, ran from the car. The explosion had enough force to throw both of them to the ground.

The Racers, still enjoying their family time, came into view just in time to watch the explosion.

"Stay here." Pops yelled as he jumped from the still moving car and scrambled toward the two young men lying on the ground.

Rayce was deafened. He shook his head but heard only the silence. It had happened before on other assignments. His hearing would return, but it was a massive hindrance He needed to be in top physical shape, especially now.

He was still able to help Pops perform basic first aid, pick Speed up and carry him toward the car. The thug chief had caught up with Jacknifed and sent him back to the wreck. The Racers didn't hear Jacknifed cars approach.

Jacknifed was shocked. This game was not the way he had thought it would be. This was terrible. He didn't mind a little fighting, but trying to kill someone was unacceptable. He jumped out of his car and raced to help.

Rayce, warned by highly trained senses, whirled as Jackknifed ran toward them, tearing off his jacket. Jacknifed opened the car door for Rayce and Pops, helping place Speed carefully on the back seat. Jacknifed gently placed his jacket over Speed, carefully making sure that it covered some of the bleeding spots.

"How can I help?" Jacknifed asked. Rayce had his back to him watching the fire as it began to spread into the grass. "I said, HOW CAN I HELP?'' Jacknifed yelled. Pops securing Speed, suddenly realized that Rayce couldn't hear him.

Turning to Jackknifed, Pops smoke slowly, as if he were unsure of the words, "Call the fire department. I'll take Speed and Rayce to the hospital."

Jackknifed nodded and watched as the Racers drove away.

He found a place to call for help and followed the Racers to the hospital. He knew that the Racers would take Speed straight to the emergency room.

Speed tried to tell his parents that someone had ran into the car on purpose, before he lost consciousnesses. His blood began to stain the seats. Spritle held Speed's head in his lap, whispering all the prayers he could think. Pops drove like a mad man as Mom held her sons as close as she could.

Rayce held on to the back of the car seat for dear life.

At the hospital, the Racers were separated.

Speed was taken straight to surgery where Jackknife's jacket was taken from Speed.

The aide, thinking it belonged to Rayce, handed it to him. Unthinking, Rayce took the jacket in his wounded hand before he and the Racers had to leave.

Rayce, judged to be not badly injured was taken to a hospital waiting room. Rayce hated waiting rooms. So cold, so impersonal, so full of fear, but he had other things to think about. As part of his training, he had been taught to read lips. He knew what Speed had said. Putting it together with the other incidents, Rayce understood that it was part of a scheme to match the D.N.A. from the corpse with Speed. Rayce knew the two would not match. Inspector Detector has a reason to be concerned. Then the aide came out. New to the ways of the hospital, the aide thinking, that the jacket to Rayce handed it to him. Rayce took it without thinking, draping it over his wounded hand while he waited his turn to see a doctor.

The Racers were taken to the admitting area.

"Sir." The admitting nurse questioned Pops and Mom, "Do you know if Speed and the other man have any insurance?"

"I don't know about Rayce. I'll find out." Mom's voice was shaky. Quickly she went back to the waiting room, where Rayce was standing, staring at the doors to the surgical unit.

"Rayce, do you have insurance?" Mom asked. Then she said, "Please don't worry. Speed will be all right. Thank you for saving my son." Mom wasn't actually giving reassurance as seeking it.

Rayce still deafened, ignored her. Mom wrote the question on a piece of paper and handed it to Rayce who looked at it briefly and nodded. He handed Mom a small card with numbers and letters on it that Mom assumed to be some kind of medical code.

Briefly she wished that Speed had some kind of insurance.

She took the card and left to return to the admitting room. She passed Jacknifed who had arrived at the hospital and tracked Rayce down.

Mom recognized him as helping at the scene of the wreck. "Thank you." She hugged Jackknifed. "Thank you for helping my son." Then Mom hurried down the hall.

Jacknifed had never felt so ashamed of himself in his life. He was one of the creeps trying to collect D.N.A. samples. Yet, Mom, not knowing his role, had thanked him.

Jacknifed found Rayce standing in the hall outside the room standing, staring at the closed door. Standing. Watching. Praying! Rayce still held Jackknife's jacket in his hands.

Gently, Jacknifed pulled it free. Only then did he notice the blood glowing from Rayce's hand. It had dampened the fabric of his jacket.

Jackknifed suddenly smiled to himself. In spite of the odds against it, he had blood from Speed. He knew there must be a way to tell it apart from Rayces. He had the D.N.A. sample required. Money spoke louder than shame.

Now all they had to do was get a sample from Racer X. That might not be as easy.

"I hope Speed is going to be all right." He mouthed to Rayce as he waved goodbye. Rayce nodded and returned to his vigil just as Pops, Mom and Spritle literally ran back into the waiting room.


End file.
